Long, Long Way To Go
by Neko Phoenix Girl
Summary: Sequel to When Love and Hate Collide. Two years have passed since Chazz left, and Jaden is not coping well. Will the Princeton return and claim what's his, or will he lose all he cares for? *Slash* *Chazz x Jaden x ?*


Oh my gosh! (blush) 32 reviews for just one little one-shot? Wow! You guys are so awesome! I had no idea "When Love and Hate Collide" would EVER receive so much appreciation. You guys really gave me a nice surprise. So I decided to start working on a sequel just for you guys. I'm not pretty sure exactly where I'm going with this one, but it's gonna have a couple more chapters, and things are going to be a little bit complicated… But I hope you guys stick with me. (wink) So here is the very requested sequel, "Long, Long Way to Go". It's also meant to be a song fic, the song being of the same name, and also by my beloved Def Leppard (those guys are my heroes…). The prologue fits completely with the lyrics to the song… the song itself is beautiful… if any of you are interested in the lyrics, or the song itself, feel free to contact me. (Or also, if you want the song "When Love and Hate Collide"… Gorgeous song as well… Normal AND Piano version. Who would've thought a once-metal band could do such amazing ballads… ) Well, here I stop my ranting and leave you with the Prologue. Warning, it's short, but then again, it is only the introduction. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or any of its characters… I don't own Jaden… and I don't own Chazz… or Zane… TT And I don't own Long, Long Way to Go, or When Love and Hate Collide. They belong to the most awesome band in my world, Def Leppard… (sniff) I own nothing… except my cute lil' iPod. Something is something, right?

* * *

**Story: Long, Long Way to Go**

**Prologue

* * *

**

It was just another quiet evening… another stunning sunset… and Jaden Yuki stood alone on the pier, his chocolate gaze losing itself in the magnificence of the sun's rays as his thoughts played elsewhere.

Two years had passed since then… two years that had completely changed the brunette boy. The teen had matured considerably, no longer acting as a goofy kid. He had become more quiet and concentrated, if not a bit distant, and he also managed to get away from his slacking trends… The young duelist had progressed immensely during the 2-year time span and, much to Dr. Crowler's dismay, had managed to achieve the rank of Obelisk Blue. His flowing blue trench, which was currently being tossed gently by the warm evening breeze, was a proof of that.

Two long years had passed since he had last seen him… Chazz… Two years since he had held Jaden close… two years since the stubborn Princeton had admitted his feelings for him… since they had shared their first kiss.

"_Leaving is something I just have to do for now. But I promise I'll come back one day. Please understand."_

"_I'll wait for you… just promise."_

"_I will."_

With those final words, Jaden had to watch his love slip away from him, disappearing into the sun-setting horizon, one much like the one he was observing right now. Jaden had waited… and waited… but the dark-haired boy still hadn't returned. And the young boy's heart couldn't take much more.

"Chazz… I love you… but I… I can't…" 

With that, the seventeen-year-old burst into long-accumulated tears.

**JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC**

"Jaden is down at the pier, isn't he?"

The young bespectacled boy, now a Ra Yellow, looked up from his homework to glance into the anxious face of one Bastion Misawa.

"Bastion! What're you doing in the Ra Yellow lunchroom?" the small boy asked surprised. He wasn't used to seeing the former Ra Yellow around here anymore.

"That's not the issue. Listen… I'm really worried about Jaden. I know he has changed much since Chazz left, but this on-going depression of his is heavily taking its toll." Bastion expressed, frowning deeply. Syrus noted how the other's fist tightened momentarily.

With a sigh, Sy responded. "I know… he can't go through this alone. But he keeps pushing us away…" the boy sulked, semi-hiding his face in his arms. Bastion bit his lip as he looked to the side. Seeing Jaden like this really tore him apart. He had always felt deeply for Jaden… but knowing of the younger's love for Chazz, he had decided to keep it all inside. But right now, he felt like he couldn't stand it any longer.

With a fiery determination visible in his eyes, Bastion headed out the Ra Yellow lunchroom.

"Bastion, where are you going?" Syrus gasped as his friend left in a hurry. But the older boy didn't turn back once. The young Ra had no choice but to watch helplessly as the Obelisk set off, surely toward the pier.

"_I think I know what you're going to do Bastion… but… that might be a little reckless… especially for you."_

**JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC**

The British boy found himself darting toward the docks, running in a way he never thought he would. His heart was thumping wildly, and it was almost ready to beat right out of his chest.

As he neared the pier, he slowed down until his trot turned into a saunter, just as he noticed the lean figure standing on the dock, his head hung low. As he got closer, he noticed that it was indeed Jaden, and that he was…

_"Oh dear God… he's crying…"_

The older boy's heart wrenched at the vision. This was not right… the Jaden he knew and loved was a cheerful boy, always with a grin on his face. He was bright and confident… but now, he was torn to shreds.

He managed to walk unnoticed towards the younger boy, until he was standing a few feet away from the other. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around Jaden, comfort him, hold him close… but he resisted the urge.

"Jaden…" he finally said, almost in a whisper, but loud enough for the other to hear.

At hearing the unexpected voice, Jaden turned around with a start. "Bastion!" he gasped, trying to cover up his tears but to no avail. Bastion surely had noticed them already. And the fact that his eyes were red and waterlogged didn't help either. "What are you doing here?"

"I came… because I'm worried about you, Jaden." Bastion answered, panting slightly from his long run. He then took several steps toward Jaden, but the other gave him his back.

"There's nothing to worry about." The chocolate-eyed boy whispered dejectedly, sniffing a little before wrapping his arms around himself with a shiver.

"That's not the way I see it."

Bastion was now standing right behind Jaden. He pondered before finally deciding to place a hand on the other's shoulder.

"I know how painful it must be, but you have to embrace the possibility that Chazz might not come back."

At this, Jaden turned around, silent random tears slipping down his face.

"I know that, Bastion... But... I just don't know what to do. How am I supposed to cope?"

The older Obelisk used his thumb to gently wipe away the tears from Jaden's face, causing the younger to blush slightly. When Bastion noticed he had let his touch linger on the other, he also flushed and retrieved his hand quickly.

Clearing his throat, he spoke. "You're not alone, Jaden. You have Syrus, and Chumley. Alexis and Zane. And… you have me. There's no need to face this on your own."

"Bastion… I…"

"Hush… don't say another word." he whispered. Suddenly, he said..."Nothing you ever say will change the way I feel about you."

Jaden felt himself heating up slightly. "The… way you feel about… me? Bastion, I am nothing." The boy replied looking down, but Bastion gripped the other's chin, gently making him to look into his eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again. You are amazing. And you're not just a great duelist. To me, you are everything."

A full crimson blush now spread over Jaden's cheeks as Bastion started to close the space between them. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he felt a rush of adrenaline surge through his body.

"_He… he's confessing to me. Bastion… loves me… But Chazz…"_

But he couldn't pull away when Bastion kissed him gently. He didn't pull away when the older boy wrapped his arms around him tightly. And by the time he started feeling out of air, he didn't feel like pulling away at all.

He had a long way to go before he could say goodbye… but maybe… just maybe he didn't have to do this alone.

_**To you I wish you everything, and all the best that life can bring… I only wish you'll think of me sometimes… And even though I feel the pain, I know that I will love again… The time will come… and I'll move on…**_

'_**Cause I have a long, long way to go, before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew… to you…**_

To Be Continued…

**JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC**

Before you all kill me, may I remind you that this is a Jaden x Chazz? (insert angel smiley here.) Just wait a bit… And yes… I made Bastion fall in love with Jay… At first I was going to make it be Zane… but my friends told me Bastion was better-suited for the roll, especially for what's coming up. (covers mouth before she says too much.)

Heheh, so please review, pretty please. And if you want the lyrics or song, tell me, ok. Until next chap (if enough people want me to continue, that is.) I love you guys!

XOXO

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


End file.
